User blog:Leolab/Reopening of Services
OOC: The Caribbean Heist RP Hasn't ended yet, but in wiki time it's over already. OV's back out in the open, and ready for hire! All our services can bee seen in the tabbers below: |-| War Assistance = We are available to assist people in wars. You can either hire us for the entire war on a per-day pay basis or job-by-job for what you need done. |-| Assassination = Omnia Venena's main business is assassination. As we do contracts, the actual price varies based on the job you're asking us to do. If you need someone killed, preferably silently but we can also do more flashy operations, simply leave a message here. All that we need is: *A name *Date of birth *Country of origin Any other information provided would be useful, including but not limited to: *Pictures *Notes on habits *Social Security number *etc. etc. The gist of it is, if you want someone dead, leave their name, DoB, and where they're from here. Send any other materials you think might be helpful to the General/Captain who contacts you about the job. |-| Corruption = We also have a hand in government corruption. Well, several hands, since there are so many corrupt officials to go around. In any case, if you need something official - say a rigged trial, legitimate fake passports, etc. - post a comment telling us: *What you want done *Where you want it done Any other information you think would be helpful is appreciated. As above, payment is handled on a per-job basis. |-| Custom Weapons = We build custom weaponry to order. Tell us what you want made and we'll make it. Cost: As this is custom work, the cost is on a case-by-case basis. The base charge of any item is the cost of materials plus 10%. Extra charges will be noted. We highly recommend providing a blueprint or any other reference images you wish us to use. All sales are final. Guns: When ordering guns, the following criteria must be given: *Material *Type of round chambered *Length of barrel *Overall length of gun *Firing type (automatic, semi-automatic, bolt action, etc.) Additionally, you can ask for the following: *Silencer *Attachment capability *Attachments *Holster *A specific internal operation mechanism (i.e, bullpup, firing pin, electronic...) *Takedown gun - add 20% on top of base charge *Disguised as a normal object - add 20% on top of base charge *Bling - add 33% on top of base charge Meelee Weapons: When ordering melee weaponry, the following criteria must be given: *Material *Length *Bladed or not *Grip size *Guard shape Additionally, you can ask for the following: *Specify center of gravity (normally we do what's best for the weapon; this is for something different) *Sheath *Specify blade properties (i.e, springy, hard, etc.) *Bling - add 33% on top of base charge *Disguised as a normal object - add 20% on top of base charge Other weaponry: For anything that does not fit into these categories, there will be a 15% additional cost for manufacturing. Shipping: If you wish us to ship it directly to you, the charge is $0.10 per mile traveled. You can alternatively meet us in one of our specified drop locations free of charge. These are usually cafés - reasonable meal orders are on the house. |-| Armor = We can create any form of bulletproof clothing you want. When ordering, please specify the type of clothing and the measurements you want, as well as materials, listed below. As with the custom weapons, we will charge by the cost of materials plus 10%, unless noted. *Kevlar (Current Standard) *Ceramic (Ye Olde Military) *Polymer (Dragon Skin) *Spider Silk (New material, proven effective) - rather than +10%, charge +30%. This shit is hard to get and hard to work with. As usual, you may add bling or other flashy, unnecessary items at an extra 10% on top of the base cost. |-| Addictive Weed = Weed by itself is non-addictive. However, lacing it with more addictive substances can increase the buyer's dependency on your product and a greater return on your investment. We are willing to sell the following: *Speed(Meth)-laced: $2,500 per pound *Crack-laced: $5,000 per pound *Heroin-laced: $5,000 per pound Other drugs will be researched upon request. Cost covers worldwide transportation. |-| Consultations = Should you need advice in a war, heist, or any other matter, simply leave a notification here. Prices will be negotiated on a case-by-case business, and will be determined by the anticipated length of the conflict, the anticipated difficulty you may have, how much of an asshole you are, and how good you are at negotiating costs. Physical support will cost 5% extra. If you wish to hire us for physical or mental support, you will hire us for the duration of the war/heist/whatever else you will take part in. Category:Blog posts